


She Had Nothing To Do

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Hermione is bored.  Can't have that.





	She Had Nothing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She had nothing to do. 

N.E.W.T.s were over. Books were all back on the shelves in the library. Leaving activities ended with a flourish. Students packed up and took the train home. The war was over. The Order was celebrated. Voldemort was dead. And Harry was alive. 

She moved out of her parents’ home and into a small flat off Diagon Alley. Furniture had been positioned, dishes unpacked, curtains hung. Books—oh, all her wonderful books--were carefully arranged and placed on newly varnished wooden shelves in bookcases Hagrid had built for her. Six of them, of various shapes and sizes to fit the nooks and crannies of the small space. She helped Ron move in two floors up and Seamus and Dean one floor down. She wrote applications to jobs and internships, and then went on interviews and evaluations, and had finally decided on the training program in magical law, which wouldn’t start for another four weeks.

And now, she had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do.

She could read one of the twenty-eight books she had received as leaving gifts or watch the television her parents had given her or go out partying and dancing with everyone like they did most nights. She could go to Muggle London, and attend the Philharmonic or the opera or the cinema. She could travel to Paris or New York or New Zealand or the farthest reaches of the globe if she had a mind to.

But that’s not what she wanted to do.

As the sun began its long descent through a lazy sky on a warm July afternoon, Hermione walked through the cheerful, orderly flat to her bedroom. Light blue curtains framing two open windows fluttered in breeze, dancing more carefree than they ought in a world that was not as carefree as it seemed. 

She laid down on the bed, a comfortable bed covered with a bright blue and white quilt pieced by loving hands and stitched with prayers and wishes. She breathed in and out, slowly and deeply, closed her eyes, concentrating on the sounds of simple, normal, elegant life.

She slid her wand out of her pocket and placed it on the nightstand beside a stack of books, a clock, and a glistening glass of now-warm pumpkin juice. Rolling over, she sighed and gently brushed a strand of silky black hair away from his left eye. 

“All right?” Harry breathed.

“Mmm. Just bored.”

“Can’t have that,” he said, coming to life once again. 

In one swift roll he was on top of her, and kissed her passionately. As she reached for the hem of his t-shirt and he cupped her breast, she smiled.

“I guess I’ve found something to do.”

*~*


End file.
